Fiestas, premios y otras cosas que te llevan al infierno
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Parecía que iba a ser un viernes normal para Mimi y Koushiro, cada uno con planes con sus amigos, pero un par de llamadas telefónicas hicieron que el fin de semana que pintaba como tranquilo se convirtiese en dos infiernos disfrazados de entregas de premios.


Reto Mishiro propuesto por Asondomar.

 **Características** : Hay oneshots mishiro en los que Koushiro trata de adaptarse al mundo de Mimi, otros en los que ella revoluciona el suyo. En este caso, a Mimi acaban de darle un premio por su labor en televisión y por azares del destino el mismo día por la noche entregan a Kou un importante galardón por sus investigaciones, por lo que por la mañana él -nervioso por lo de la noche- debe estar en un ambiente que repele, mientras que por la noche ella debe asistir a una gala muy aburrida. ¿Quién encajará menos? ¿Se pelearán por quién tiene el mejor premio? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los invitados -famosos e investigadores, en cada caso- ante la presencia de la pareja de actualidad?

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Fiestas, premios y otras cosas que te llevan al infierno

Era una lluviosa tarde de viernes y las chicas habían decidido hacer lo que Mimi llamaba una _girl's night_. Esa vez, habían decidido hacer una sesión completa de cuidados femeninos, así que en ese momento, y después de echar a un pobre Koushiro de su propio piso, se encontraban todas con un mejunje de un color verde lodo en la cara, que la castaña había prometido iba a purificar su rostro. Miyako se miraba fascinada las elegantes uñas de color berenjena que Mimi le había puesto en las manos mientras la aludida hacia lo mismo pero con un color rojo con las de Sora. Un timbre sonó en la cocina y las cuatro alzaron la cabeza para mirar hacia esa dirección.

—Hikari-chan, ¿puedes ir? —preguntó la dueña de la casa—. Son las galletas, que ya está listas.

—¡Oh! Claro —asintió la pequeña del grupo levantándose del sofá, donde estaba ojeando una revista a la espera de su turno.

—¡Galletas! ¡Bravo! —comenzó a aplaudir Miyako, pero paró al ver la mirada de advertencia de Mimi hacia sus uñas—. Lo siento, lo siento.

La chica suspiró y volvió a su labor mientras la pelirroja se reía. Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer mucho antes de que la pegadiza canción de moda del momento comenzara a sonar. La castaña frunció el ceño; era raro que alguien la llamase a esas horas un viernes. Excusándose, cogió su teléfono y salió del salón explicando que era su representante.

Hikari volvió con una bandeja llena de galletas y la colocó en el centro de la mesita, avisando a la chica de gafas de que quemaban y que seguía teniendo las uñas mojadas. La del pelo morado refunfuñó, maldiciendo el esmalte y no poder saborear el dulce. Un estridente grito las distrajo de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y las tres corrieron raudas hacia la habitación donde Mimi se había metido a hablar por teléfono y de donde provenía el chillido. Se encontraron a Mimi dando saltitos.

—¡Mimi! —la llamó Sora, preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Me lo han dado! —vociferó mientras aplaudía y se movía como loca—. ¡Me han dado el premio!

—¿Premio? —preguntó la castaña menor sin enterarse bien de de la fiesta—. ¿Qué premio?

—¡El premio al mejor programa de entretenimiento elegido por la audiencia! —anunció mientras abría los brazos tanto que parecía que podía salir volando—. Es un premio que siempre se lo dan a series de televisión o programas de entrevistas. ¡Y este año me lo van a dar a mí! ¡A mi programa de cocina! ¡Va a ser la primera vez que se lo den a un programa de este tipo!

Pareció como si de repente diesen cuerda a las tres amigas porque repentinamente todas estaban bramando como locas alrededor de Mimi, turnándose parea abrazarla y quejándose cuando estaban fuera del círculo. La habitación se convirtió en un caos, con cojines caídos por el suelo que ni siquiera sabían por qué habían terminado allí. Tardaron largos minutos en poder tranquilizarse y aún así, todas tenían una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y seguían soltando algún gritito histérico de vez en cuando.

—¡Ahora sí que tengo que hacerme una limpieza total! —se exaltó la mayor, tocándose la mascarilla que aún adornaba su cara—. ¡Y mis uñas! Tendría que pedir que algún maquillador y peluquero viniesen a casa a peinarme. ¡Qué nerviosa estoy! ¡Mañana por la noche estaré recogiendo mi primer premio!

—¡Y muchos más que serán! —aulló Miyako, uniéndose de nuevo al griterío—. ¡Tengo una amiga famosa!

—Ya tenías una amiga famosa —rió Sora, viendo a ambas saltar abrazadas.

—Oye, hay algo que no entiendo —todas miraron a Hikari, que era a que había hablado—. Si mañana es la entrega de premios, ¿cómo puedes saber que eres la ganadora?

—¡No seas inocente, Hikari-chan! —Mimi hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. Los premios de la televisión y cine siempre tienen los ganadores avisados de antemano. ¿Por qué te crees que aunque falte gente siempre están los premiados pero muchas veces no los perdedores? Lo raro es que no me hayan avisado con más tiempo; Yamato sabía que tenía que ir a la gala hace semanas.

La menor asintió, comprendiendo, lo mismo que Sora. Miyako en cambio puso cara de tristeza, como si alguien le hubiese arruinado su más tierna infancia. Las otras chicas fueron a abrazarla pero antes de llegar a ella, Mimi abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

—¡Miya! —la regañó—. ¡Tus uñas! ¡Están destrozadas!

La aludida se miró la manicura, antes de un perfecto y brillante berenjena que en ese momento llenaban todos sus dedos, y las apartó de su vista, como si eso fuese a aplacarla. Ni siquiera su carita de perro pachón hizo que la castaña no la mirase con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Volvamos al salón —gruñó, señalando la puerta—. Yo necesito estar guapa para mañana pero no dejaré que salgáis de mi casa con esas pintas.

El resto no pudo más que obedecer, y el olor de galletas que inundaba la estancia hizo que lo que parecía que fuese a ser una tortura terminase siendo otra agradable tarde de chicas.

…

—¡Muerde el polvo, Ishida! —gritó un entusiasmado Taichi.

—Vas a morir —gruñó en respuesta el aludido.

Koushiro, en el sofá sentado, miraba como sus amigos jugaban a algún videojuego de peleas que no le interesaba lo más mínimo, y menos si no le dejaban jugar. El pelirrojo había hecho caso a Sora cuando le había echado a trompicones del piso que compartía con Mimi y ésta le había dicho que podía ir a su casa porque Yamato y Taichi habían quedado para tomar unas cervezas. Se había esperado de todo menos a los dos hombres sentados en el suelo, rodeados de paquete de comida basura y alguna botella, jugando a videojuegos. No es que no le gustasen, le gustaban mucho, pero estaba cansado de comprobar datos en su propio ordenador del trabajo y de lo que realmente había tenido ganas era de llegar a casa, ponerse una copa de vino y charlar con Mimi un rato. Pero claro, se le había olvidado que su novia tenía programa una _girl's night_ y no había puesto un pie en el piso cuando ya estaba fuera.

Así que ahí estaba, en casa de Taichi y Sora, aguantando la competición de esos dos que habían apostado alguna de sus tonterías de siempre para ver quién ganaba. Y no podía volver a su casa hasta las 2 de la mañana, hora límite que la propia Mimi había impuesto.

Estaba viendo como Yamato comenzaba a remontar en la partida cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Koushiro casi saltó en su busca, rezando para que la noche hubiese cambiado su rumbo y pudiese ir a casa con Mimi rápido. Pero frunció el ceño al ver que era su jefe el que llamaba. Silencioso, se levantó del sofá y caminó a la cocina para poder escuchar sin que los gritos, amenazas e insultos de sus amigos no se metiesen en la conversación. Solamente habló durante unos cortos minutos, pero al volver aquellos que decían estar siempre para él ni se había percatado de que se había movido. Suspiró, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y dispuesto a tener un poco más de atención.

—Me ha llamado mi jefe —anunció, pero el par ni se inmutó.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien, sintiéndose completamente ignorado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se mosqueó, y se levantó del asiento para ir hasta la televisión y hacer algo que sabía que haría que sus amigos lo mirasen; la desconectó. Tuvo efecto, y en pocos segundos tenía a dos hombres, más bien orangutanes, gruñéndole furiosos.

—¿Pero qué haces? —gritaba uno—. ¡Que le estaba machacando!

—¡Estaba a punto de darle una paliza! —chillaba el otro.

Koushiro los miró seriamente y ellos, de alguna manera, comprendieron que él iba a hablar y que quería que se callasen. Como si fuese un mantra (y quizás lo era, porque Koushiro no solía exigir nada), ambos cerraron la boca y lo miraron expectantes.

—Me han dado un premio por la investigación que estoy realizando —anunció, con voz tranquila.

Los otros dos lo miraron a la espera de que dijese algo más, pero el pelirrojo se mantuvo callado.

—¿Y? —preguntó finalmente Taichi—. ¿Eso es malo?

—¿Malo? ¡Que va! —respondió Koushiro—. Es bueno, muy bueno. Es algo muy importante en mi carrera.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan serio? —inquirió Yamato, confuso.

—Nunca he recibido un premio —reveló el chico, pasándose una mano por la nuca—. Y no sé qué hacer.

—¿Celebrarlo quizás? —propuso el castaño como si fuese obvio.

—Sí, bueno, es que el domingo al mediodía es la entrega —explicó, temblando ante la idea—. Y tengo que ir a recogerlo y dar una pequeña charla…

—Y tienes pánico escénico —terminó el rubio por él y éste asintió—. Como Sheldon Cooper.

—No te preocupes, Kou —Taichi se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo—. No conozco a nadie tan inteligente como tú. Podrás hacerlo, sé que puedes.

—Es cierto —asintió Yamato, sentándose al otro lado—. Ya buscarás la forma; no será tan grave.

Koushiro asintió y agradeció el apoyo de sus amigos. Suspirando, sonrió ampliamente, empezando a comprender lo grande que podía ser eso para él, para su carrera, para sus futuras investigaciones.

—Me van a dar un premio —dijo sonriendo.

—Exacto, colega —el castaño le dio un apretón y se levantó del sofá—. Deberíamos ir a celebrar. ¡Vamos a tomar unas copas!

—¡Vamos! —se animó el chico—. Yo invito.

—Deberíais llamar a las parientas para que no se enfaden porque desaparezcáis —se burló Yamato, el único soltero del grupo.

—Que va —negó Taichi—. Todas habrán apagado sus teléfonos móviles; en las fiestas de chicas es la regla principal.

—Y no saldrán de allí hasta las 2 de la mañana —siguió Koushiro—. Así que vamos a tomar unas cervezas importadas a _cheers_.

—Mimi se va a volver loca por el poco tiempo que va a tener para preparar modelito —rió el de los ojos azules—. Puedo imaginarla chillándote por eso.

—¿Modelito? —preguntó, confuso, Koushiro—. ¿Modelito para qué?

—Para tu entrega de premios —dijo el rubio con obviedad.

—¡Oh! —exclamó él—. Mimi nunca viene a estas cosas conmigo; se aburre mucho.

—Pero esto es algo importante —frunció el ceño Yamato—. Mimi querría acompañarte.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó el otro—. Pensaba ir solo como siempre, sin decirle nada.

Taichi y Yamato se miraron y después negaron con la cabeza. Koushiro no comprendió por qué de repente se había hecho silencio en la sala. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los dos mayores le indicaron que se sentase y se pusieron delante de él, de pies, y con cara de saber algo que él no.

—Te vamos a dar un consejo —declaró Taichi— que te va a salvar de dormir en el sofá.

—Vas a llegar a casa hoy y le vas a contar lo del premio y la gala a Mimi —relató Yamato—. Y después vas a pedirle que te acompañe.

—Pero… —el castaño interrumpió al chico, que iba a replicar algo.

—Le vas a decir que deseas con toda tu alma que sea tu acompañante en esa gala —habló el castaño esa vez—. Y que es muy importante para ti que ella sea parte de ello.

—¿Has comprendido? —inquirió, Yamato.

Koushiro asintió, algo confuso por todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos.

—Pero Mimi siempre se aburre en esas charlas y dice que prefiere quedarse en casa —trató de explicar Koushiro—. Además, y no quiero decir que ella sea tonta, esa fiesta va a estar llena de eminencias de todo el mundo, y ella va a estar perdida; voy a tener que estar detrás de ella todo el rato.

—¡Da igual! —aseguró el rubio—. Mimi posiblemente te pondrá otra excusa como siempre.

—Pero el asunto es —Taichi se hizo el interesante—, que si no se lo propones, aunque ella luego vaya a decirte que no, y eso ella lo sabe, se enfadará.

—Y dormirás en el sofá durante muuucho tiempo —afirmó el rubio.

—Entonces… simplemente se lo cuento y se lo propongo —sus amigos asintieron al mismo tiempo—. Ella se niega y yo voy a la fiesta sólo y disfruto de las conversaciones con científicos famosos.

—Tú aprender rápido, pequeño aprendiz —aplaudió Taichi, en una mala imitación del Señor Miyagi—. Dar cera, pulir cera.

Yamato, a su lado, lo miró con el ceño fruncido para después negar con la cabeza; su amigo no tenía remedio. Sonriendo tenuemente, le ofreció la mano a Koushiro, quién la cogió y se levantó del sofá.

—Vamos, chavalín —le palmeó la espalda—. Vamos a celebrar. Todo saldrá bien.

Y Koushiro los creyó, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que algo iba a ir mal aquella noche.

…

—Por cierto, Mimi —habló Sora mientras comían galletas y veía una de esas series de chicas que tanto les gustaba—. ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

La castaña pareció meditarlo, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto de concentración. Estuvo unos instantes planteándose si repetir modelito o no, pero finalmente decidió que mínimo debería ser algo nuevo.

—Pues no lo sé —murmuró finalmente—. Le diré a mi agente que me consiga algún vestido acorde. También tengo que llamar a Yamato.

—¿A Yamato? —preguntó Hikari sin comprende—. ¿Para qué?

—Para decirle el color que voy a llevar —explicó Mimi con tranquilidad—, para ir a juego.

—¿Pero vas a ir con Yamato? —cuestionó Sora la pequeña sin entender.

—Claro —respondió la otra—. Yamato y yo siempre vamos juntos a este tipo de fiestas.

—Pero nunca habías recibido un premio, ¿verdad? —la castaña negó con la cabeza—. Entonces quizá deberías pedirle a Koushiro que te acompañe. Ya sabes, para apoyarte como novio.

—No lo creo —restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. A mi Kou no le gustan ese tipo de eventos, dice que se siente como un pez fuera del agua. Y yo prefiero poder estar a mi aire allí; si viniese lo tendría pegado a mí como una lapa toda la noche. No disfrutaríamos ni él ni yo.

—Aún así —murmuró Hikari, compartiendo el punto de vista de la pelirroja—. Creo que esta vez es diferente. ¡Es algo importante! Koushiro se sentirá mal si ni siquiera se lo planteas.

—¡Pero si él siempre dice que no quiere venir! —se quejó Mimi como una niña pequeña—. Es un trato implícito. Yo me invento una excusa cuando él me dice de ir a reuniones y convenciones, y él hace lo mismo en mis fiestas. ¡Y todos somos felices!

—Entonces no pierdes nada por proponérselo —opinó Miyako, hablando por primera vez desde que esa conversación había salido—. Él lo rechazará y tú quedarás como la mejor novia del mundo cuando comprensivamente le digas que no pasa nada porque no pueda acompañarte.

—¿Tú crees? —ella asintió y la mayor buscó aprobación en sus otras dos amigas—. ¿Vosotras creéis?

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —murmuró Hikari.

—¿Y si me dice que sí? —cuestionó, aún dubitativa.

—No te va a decir que sí —la consoló Sora—. Ninguno de los dos disfrutaríais la fiesta.

Mimi, finalmente, asintió. Pero aunque pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad de la noche de chicas, en su cabeza todavía había dudas.

…

Koushiro llegó al portal de su casa a las dos y cuarto de la mañana, encontrándose justo con las tres chicas yéndose para sus casas.

—Buenas noches, chicas —las saludó—. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

—Mucho —asintió Hikari sonriente.

—Ha sido una velada interesante —murmuró Miyako, mirándolo pícaramente; él no comprendió nada.

—¿Taichi está en casa? —preguntó Sora, a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo había ido a su piso cuando le habían echado del suyo.

—Sí —afirmó él—. Hemos salido a tomar unas copas pero hemos regresado pronto a casa.

—¡Qué raro que hayas conseguido despegarlos de la consola! —exclamó la chica, sorprendida.

—Estábamos de celebración —las féminas lo miraron interrogante pero él negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, chicas, pero quiero contárselo primero a Mimi, si no os importa.

Las chicas lo comprendieron y, sin darle muchas vueltas, se despidieron de él y cada una se fue en dirección a sus hogares. Koushiro entró a su portal y pulsó el ascensor para que llegase a recogerlo. Estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era contarle todo lo relacionado con el premio a su chica. Casi sin darse cuenta entró al elevador y en un momento estuvo frente a su puerta. Cogió aire y metió la llave; no podía ser tan difícil hablar con ella.

Una mata de pelo castaño lo recibió en un apretado abrazo. El chico se tambaleó cuando la persona se enganchó a su cuello con los brazos y a su cadera con las piernas. Por inercia, pasó sus propios brazos por la cintura para mantener el equilibrio y fue cuando el aroma a fresas de Mimi se coló en sus fosas nasales. Inconscientemente sonrió y enterró la cara en las hebras color chocolate, aspirando profundamente; realmente la había echado de menos, tan ocupado que había estado esa semana.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, cariño! —le dijo ella alegremente, alejándose lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Hola, Mimi —susurró él con una sonrisa tenue pintada en el rostro.

La chica soltó sus piernas pero cuando tocó el suelo se impulsó para acercarse más a él y poder besarlo. El pelirrojo la atrajo más a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura y respondiendo el beso con ganas. Estuvieron unos minutos besándose hasta que sintieron que empezaban a quedarse sin aire. Entonces Mimi lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas de forma coqueta.

—Te he echado de menos esta semana —susurró con su boca casi pegada a la del chico—. Has estado fuera mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupado; no volverá a pasar —murmuró él, besándola suavemente—. Es que estaba con algo grande.

De repente Mimi se separó; Koushiro tuvo ganas de volver a atraerla hacia él.

—Hablando de cosas grandes… —musitó—. Vamos al salón, tengo algo que contarte.

Koushiro se vio arrastrado a través del pasillo hasta el salón, donde la chica soltó su mano y se sentó en el sofá, dando unas palmaditas a su lado. El pelirrojo pudo ver los diversos cosméticos, que él en su vida entera conseguiría nombrar, esparcidos por la mesa junto con un plato en el que solamente quedaban dos galletas y migajas. Suspirando, se sentó donde su novia le indicaba y cogió uno de los dulces.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte —murmuró dándole un mordisco.

—¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero! —pidió la castaña alzando la mano de forma infantil—. ¡Me van a dar el premio al mejor programa de entretenimiento elegido por la audiencia!

Koushiro se quedó paralizado, con la pasta a medio camino a la boca. ¿Premio? ¿No era a él al que habían concedido un galardón? Confuso, la dejó en el plato y miró a su novia, haciendo que su cerebro funcionase lo más rápido que podía en ese momento; no se esperaba para nada esa noticia.

—No pareces alegrarte mucho —bisbiseó Mimi con semblante triste.

—¿Qué? —el chico por fin volvió en sí—. ¡No! ¡Claro que me alegro! ¡Felicidades!

Koushiro se levantó del sofá y tirando de ella la atrajo para darle un caluroso abrazo. Ella rió, encantada.

—Muchas gracias, Kou —le dijo la chica besándolo—. Es que te habías quedado tan callado…

—Es que no me lo esperaba para nada —aseguró él—, porque yo también he recibido una buena noticia hoy.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó ella, curiosa—. ¿Cuál?

—Yo también voy a recibir un premio —soltó tan de golpe que la chica se quedo quieta, sin saber qué decir.

Mimi frunció el ceño un instante antes de asimilar la noticia, y fue entonces cuando se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo. Alegremente, Mimi empezó a felicitarlo una y otra vez mientras iba besándolo en la cara. Koushiro no se quejó y rió, encantado por las atenciones de su novia. De repente, de nuevo, la castaña se alejó.

—Espera —casi gritó—. ¿Vas a recibir? ¿Cuándo?

—El domingo al mediodía hay una comida y después será la entrega —le explicó y mentalmente se animó, diciéndose que estaba preparado para llevar a cabo el plan de los chicos—. Después de eso tendré que dar una charla. Me preguntaba si…

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué pena! —Koushiro sonrió mentalmente, pensando que Mimi ya iba a empezar a poner excusas—. La entrega de mi premio es mañana por la noche así que sería demasiada molestia que me acompañases a la fiesta porque estarías cansado en tu día.

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, no habiendo esperado esa contestación. Porque sí, puede que Koushiro fuese muy inteligente, pero nadie podía negar que Mimi tenía una mente realmente rápida cuando le interesaba. Asimilando poco a poco la nueva información que había obtenido, el chico trato de pensar una respuesta correcta. ¿Acabo su novia lo estaba poniendo a prueba? Sí, casi seguro. Ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de oro para no tener que ir a esa gala que tanto odiaba, pero tenía que ser una trampa. Se preguntó qué le dirían Yamato y Taichi y solamente pudo imaginárselos gritando al unísono _"¡Es una trampa!"._ De repente, tuvo claro qué tenía que hacer.

Mimi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al verse ganadora de ese asalto. ¡Era perfecto! Koushiro tenía el domingo su entrega de premio así que estaría lo bastante nervioso desde ese momento como para andar metiéndose en otro berenjenal como lo era su fiesta. Ella había sido muy sutil, sí, señor. Le había dejado caer que le gustaría que fuese con ella pero entendía que no quisiera. ¡Era una genia! Había estado muy, muy rápida. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Koushiro no iría con ella a su entrega y el día siguiente ella se libraría de la de él por la misma razón. ¡Perfecto!

—Claro que iré —las palabras de su novio la hicieron volver a la realidad.

—Perdona, ¿qué? —preguntó; no podía haber escuchado bien.

—Te acompañaré a tu fiesta —afirmó el pelirrojo—. Es importante para ti y quiero apoyarte.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó ella, sin saber bien qué decir—. Tu entrega…

—Nada de peros, está decidido —Koushiro sonrió ampliamente—. Te acompañaré a tu fiesta. Yo no necesito dormir mucho así que estaré bien para el domingo. Pero sé que te gusta dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana así que comprenderé que tú no vengas, tranquila.

—¡No! —negó ella rápidamente—. Es un paso importante para ti. ¡Seguro que es bueno para tu carrera!

—Sí, realmente sí que va a ser un avance en mi carrera —chapurreó él, sin entender cuando su plan se había vuelto en su contra—. Uno muy grande.

—Pues ya está —sentenció Mimi—. Mañana por la noche iremos juntos a mi gala y a la fiesta de después. Y el domingo al mediodía iremos a tu cosa esa.

—Comida, entrega y discurso —ella asintió—. Sí, vale, genial.

—¡Pues decidido! —chilló la chica con falso entusiasmo—. ¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!

Koushiro solo pudo asentir, forzando una sonrisa en su cara. Después se excusó diciendo que iba a dormir porque estaba agotado y ella asintió, haciendo lo mismo.

Esa noche, mientras fingían dormir en la cama, sus cabezas estaban llenas de pensamientos entremezclados. ¿En qué momento su perfecto plan había llegado a eso? No solamente iban a llevar a la pareja que no encajaba con su mundo y que pretendían no llevar sino que se habían comprometido a ir a una fiesta del bando contrario. ¡Iba a ser un infierno! O más bien dos… Sus amigos iban a morir… ¡vaya planes los suyos!

Así que mientras iban quedándose dormidos, ambos tenían un mismo pensamiento.

—¡¿En qué lío me he metido?¡

* * *

¡Tachán! Mi primer Mishiro publicado. Al principio iba a ser un two-shot, porque en cada capítulo quiero plasmar una de las fiestas, pero como empecé a escribir esta pequeña introducción, mi mente aturullada por el TFM y todas sus normas me dijo "ea, la introducción va aparte", y como le pregunté a Asondomar y no le importaba, pues finalmente serán tres capítulos.

No hay mucho que decir sobre este primero, explica un poco el comienzo, las noticias, las reacciones de ellos antes la idea de la fiesta y de llevarse a su pareja y cómo sus amigos les convencen de hacerlo. Me parecía necesario poner el contexto (siempre me lo parece) porque aunque en las características explique de qué va, me parece que queda mejor si yo introduzco el tema.

El título, siempre diré que soy penosa para buscar títulos, así que después de darle mil vueltas y no ocurrírseme nada, ha salido ese desastroso. Está en prueba así que si a alguna persona critativa se le ocurre un título decente para la historia, algo mejor que ese no es difícil, que me diga, por favor.

Nada más,

Espero que os guste (sobretodo a ti, Asondomar, espero que al menos no lo odies).

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
